


Jealousy

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 17 - Jealous Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Passing mention of past lovers, Top Umino Iruka, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easier not to know certain things about your lover's past. </p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 17 - Jealous Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was multitasking again, and wrote this based off another Tumblr prompt: "Iruka rolls over and lands half atop Kakashi, with his face tucked against Kakashi's neck and one leg thrown over Kakashi's hips. He continues his deep, dreamless sleep, content to be a stifling octopus while he does." 
> 
> A really cute prompt that quickly turned smutty with the addition of the jealous kiss theme...

Kakashi jolts awake when Iruka rolls over, pinning his arm and half of his body, his leg thrown over Kakashi’s hips. Iruka’s face is tucked against Kakashi’s neck, and Kakashi can feel Iruka’s soft exhalations of breath across his exposed skin. He tries to settle his spiked heart rate, matching his own breathing to Iruka’s, the deep, slow-paced breaths of sleep.

He adjusts the arm that’s pressed between Iruka and the bed, and Iruka shifts with a slight noise. Kakashi stills, not wanting to wake him, but Iruka settles back comfortably where he was, and Kakashi gently curls his trapped arm around Iruka. Iruka’s back is warm to the touch, and Kakashi slides his fingers across the expanse of skin, unthinkingly.

Iruka moves again, this time drawing even closer, tucking himself against Kakashi in an almost-hug before relaxing again. Kakashi exhales quietly, listening to Iruka’s steady breathing, and keeps his hand where it ended up, low on Iruka’s back. He wonders at Iruka’s responsiveness, his tactile nature, even in sleep. Iruka's body is pressed against the length of Kakashi's own as if it’s truly his ideal sleeping position, as if he'd do the same regardless of who his bed partner might be.

Kakashi frowns, wondering who else may have shared Iruka's bed like this. Who else might have woken to Iruka sliding close, pressing their bodies together? What would they have done with Iruka, half-undressed, warm and pliant from sleep?

He splays his hand across Iruka's lower back, pulling him close again, and revels in Iruka's pleased murmur, the way he moves against Kakashi. He wants this for himself - _only_ for himself. He doesn't want anyone else to have Iruka like this, ever - he viscerally, jealously, wants this to be _only his._

“What are you thinking about?” Iruka's quiet voice, the exhalation ghosting over his neck, startles Kakashi again. He doesn’t move, but he knows Iruka can feel his heart rate jump underneath the arm thrown across his chest.

“Sorry,” Kakashi murmurs, “I didn't mean to wake you.”

“Mmm, it's okay.” Iruka moves once again, but doesn't pull away, just settles his head more comfortably, tucks his arm around Kakashi more firmly. “What's on your mind?”

Iruka asking a second time makes Kakashi realize he had attempted a deflection of the first question instinctively, without realizing it. He had resolved to try to be more honest with Iruka, answering his questions without vagueness or misdirection. Sighing in frustration at himself, Kakashi lets the words fall from his mind into the darkness of the room without further deliberation, “How many people have you slept with?”

Iruka’s prolonged silence prickles at Kakashi, making him want to reconsider his honesty policy. He’s about to untangle from Iruka’s hold, go to the restroom, make a cup of tea - anything to get away from the oppressive atmosphere, when Iruka says, “Four. Including you, four.”

Kakashi wishes he hadn’t asked. The anger, the killing intent, rolls through his body without his consent, and he focuses his mind on breathing, attempting to reign in his spiking chakra. He hadn't thought, hadn't been prepared for the reaction. Iruka stays still, quiet, even though it must be incredibly uncomfortable, to be dragged from sleep only to have Kakashi shove his malicious aura in his face. He can feel sweat bead on Iruka’s back, under his palm, an instinctual reaction, even though Iruka stays relaxed, body commendably controlled. Kakashi clenches his jaw, “I didn’t- I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Does it bother you?” Kakashi almost laughs at the question, ridiculous in light of the obvious way he had reacted, but something about the flatness of Iruka’s tone, the careful way he’d asked, gives him pause. Iruka’s not asking whether Kakashi is angry, (‘ _Jealous,_ Kakashi thinks - blindly, stupidly _jealous_ , call it what it is and get over it.’) he’s asking something else.

“Should it?” Kakashi slides his hand further up Iruka’s back, breaking the strange stillness they’d been holding themselves in. He’s not sure how to find his way through this conversation, how to fix his mistake.

Iruka doesn’t answer, quiet for a moment again, before asking, “Do you want to know who they were?”

“ _No!_ ” Kakashi’s sudden, vehement response jolts Iruka into pulling away, the way Kakashi’s chakra hadn’t earlier, withdrawing his leg from where it had been flung over Kakashi, and releasing Kakashi’s trapped arm. Kakashi runs his freed hand over his face. “No… I don’t.” He’d learned his lesson well enough the first time. He doesn’t think he could handle seeing any of Iruka’s former lovers around Konoha, wondering if Iruka touched them the way he touches Kakashi, if he’d smiled at them the way he smiles at Kakashi. The way the jealousy is still simmering beneath his skin, he’s not sure he could be trusted to deal appropriately with that kind of information.

His entire behavior right now is inappropriate. He takes a deep breath, hand still over his eyes, and sighs it out, says “I’m sorry. I never should have asked.” He should have convinced Iruka to go back to sleep, shouldn’t have let the jealousy make him wonder in the first place.

“It’s okay,” Iruka says, and pulls Kakashi’s hand from his face. Iruka looks down at him, propped on a forearm by Kakashi’s side. His eyelids are lowered, gaze fixed somewhere near Kakashi’s collarbone. “I want to know those kinds of things about you, too.” He threads their fingers together, twists Kakashi’s hand until the back of it is pressed against his lips. “But not right now. Right now the idea of anyone else getting to see you like this makes me want to burn the entire village to the ground.” The hidden steel in Iruka’s tone lights a warmth beneath Kakashi’s sternum, spreads out through his body. “Someday, maybe, I’ll ask you about your former lovers, but right now I can’t stand the idea of you wanting anyone but me.”

Iruka releases Kakashi’s hand, trails his fingers down Kakashi’s forearm, up over his bicep, across his shoulder. Kakashi is enraptured, hearing Iruka say the words he couldn’t, his body burning at the way Iruka’s thoughts parallel his own, the way Iruka draws the jealousy into life between them, no longer a snake coiling in Kakashi’s gut, but a sparking fire leaping from Iruka’s fingers into Kakashi’s skin.

“I can’t bear the thought of you sharing anyone else’s bed but mine.” Iruka’s hand trails from Kakashi’s chest, fingers tracing up his neck, along his jawline. “I like that you wear the mask because I don’t want anyone else to be allowed to see you the way you let me.” Iruka leans over Kakashi, forearms pressed to the mattress on either side of Kakashi’s head, his hair sliding loose around his shoulders, creating an alcove of space occupied only by them, Iruka’s lips hovering centimeters above Kakashi’s own. “I want to be the only one who gets to touch you, to kiss you.” He's quiet for a moment, eyes focused on Kakashi's mouth, before raising them to meet Kakashi's gaze, and whispers, “Can I?”

Kakashi doesn't care whether Iruka is asking to kiss him, or if he can be the only one allowed to kiss him - the answer is yes either way. He surges up into Iruka, catching at his shoulder, his neck, their tongues meeting frantically. Iruka groans and moves back on top of Kakashi, settling between his legs, pushing Kakashi into the mattress, hands in Kakashi's hair, devouring his mouth. Kakashi's relieved to feel that Iruka is as hard as he is, gasping into the kiss as Iruka drags their hips together.

Iruka tugs at Kakashi's hair, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss to mouth at Kakashi's neck. “Kakashi. I _want_ you - I want… God, can I?” One of Iruka's hands trails down Kakashi's chest, under his waistband to grasp his erection, and Kakashi can't think to figure out how to respond, Iruka's words, his hands, his mouth, the sole focus of his attention.

“Yes, fuck - anything… _yes_ ,” Kakashi knows he's incoherent, doesn't actually care what he's agreeing to, would give Iruka anything, _everything,_ right now. What he gets is Iruka's mouth, and he kisses him hungrily, Iruka's tongue sliding wetly against Kakashi's. Kakashi bucks his hips up into Iruka's grip on him, and Iruka pulls away again, sitting up this time.

“Off - take these off,” Iruka gasps, and tugs at Kakashi's underwear. Kakashi lifts his hips to let Iruka slide them off, then Iruka is gone, off the bed in a flurry of motion. He returns a moment later, naked, and Kakashi hardly has a moment to appreciate it before Iruka's mouth is on his cock, and slick fingers are pressing into him.

“Aaahh!” Kakashi can't help the noise, vaguely has a moment to think ‘that was _fast,’_ before his senses are overwhelmed by Iruka's mouth, his fingers. He can take it fast - wants it, even - wants Iruka like this, demanding, taking what he wants from Kakashi, and Kakashi is _so willing_ to give. He clutches at Iruka's head, planting his feet on the bed to spread his legs, angle his hips to give Iruka more room. Iruka hums around him in appreciation and adds another finger, stretching, and Kakashi gasps, the pleasure sparking up his spine from where Iruka's fingers press inside him. Iruka pulls off, slides his tongue across Kakashi's balls to press it against his perineum, curves his fingers inside Kakashi and suddenly Kakashi's world is a white-out of intensity, and he moans, wanton, and says, “Now. Iruka, I want you _now_.”

Iruka moves, and seconds later is leaning back over Kakashi, one hand hooked beneath his knee, pulling his leg over Iruka's shoulder, the other hand on Kakashi's jaw, kissing him while he pushes in, and it's good, it's _so good._ Iruka doesn't pause, pulling back out and thrusting back again, solidly, and Kakashi can't focus to kiss anymore, lets Iruka bite at his lips, his jaw, his throat.

All he can think of is the way Iruka feels inside him, on top of him, how good it is to have Iruka like this, how good Iruka makes him feel, and he manages to grab at Iruka to say, “This is yours. This - I've only ever done _this_ with you.”

“Oh my God,” Iruka groans, and stops moving, a shudder racking through him that Kakashi can feel. “Don't tell me that _now_.” Iruka pants against him for a moment, face once again pressed to Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi tightens his legs around him, trying to urge him to move again. “Kakashi,” Iruka growls out the warning, fingers pressing into Kakashi's leg. He lifts his head to look down at Kakashi and ask, “The first time we did this, you hadn't…?”

“No. I never wanted to before.” Kakashi hadn't thought it had been pertinent information at the time, but now he can see why Iruka might have wanted to know.

“Fuck,” Iruka says, shaking his head as if to clear it.

“Please,” Kakashi replies, and shifts again, clenching around Iruka, urging him to _move_.

Iruka closes his eyes, tips his head back, breathes deeply a few times before saying, _"Fuck,"_ again, softer. When he leans back down, he moves inside of Kakashi slowly, and grabs Kakashi's face again to pull him into another kiss. This time it's slower, too, more intimate somehow, and Kakashi closes his eyes against the way his chest tightens, the way his breath is suddenly gone. “Kakashi,” Iruka murmurs against his lips, and when he snaps his hips forward, sharply, Kakashi cries out against his mouth, and Iruka groans and picks up the pace, _finally_.

Kakashi loses himself in it, the slide of Iruka moving inside him, Iruka's mouth on his jaw, his shoulder, his neck. Iruka reaches a hand between them to grip Kakashi's erection and he feels his body tense up, heat radiating from Iruka's hand around him, Iruka's cock inside him. Kakashi throws his head back as Iruka fucks him through it, his come striping over Iruka's hand, his own stomach. It's intense, it's so good, and Iruka’s mouth is at his collarbone and he's mumbling praises, words against Kakashi's skin that he can't focus on, until Iruka stills above him again, gasping his name.

Kakashi trails his fingers up Iruka's spine, his neck, threads them into his hair to hold Iruka there, tucked against his shoulder, and breathes, relaxing. Iruka's chest moves against his own where they're pressed together, the rise and fall of his own breaths slowing gradually.

“You drive me crazy,” Iruka says, eventually. “It's never been like this, with anyone but you.”

It mollifies the jealousy, and Kakashi sighs, tips his face against the top of Iruka's head. “Sorry,” he says.

Iruka snorts a laugh and picks his head up to look at Kakashi. “For driving me crazy? You'd better be.” Kakashi had been apologizing for the jealousy again, for waking Iruka up, but he can tell Iruka knows that. Iruka pulls away, grimacing at the mess they'd made. “I can't believe I'm about to say this,” Iruka heaves a put-upon sigh, “But I'm really tired. We can clean up in the morning.”

Kakashi quirks a smile. He doesn't really care, but Iruka us usually meticulous about washing up after sex. He stretches on the bed, and says, “Fine with me.”

With another soft huff of laughter, Iruka settles back on the bed, curling against Kakashi the way he had before they'd woken up, and Kakashi pulls the blankets up over them both. This time when Kakashi splays his hand over Iruka's lower back there's no jealousy, only contentment.


End file.
